My Dear Shion
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Ao menos uma vez, em uma data especial, Dohko se permite visitar seu grande amor. E esta vez não será diferente. Presente de aniversário ao eterno Mestre do Santuário! YAOI/LEMON Dohko e Shion


**_Nome:_** _My Dear Shion..._

_**Autora: **Ariadne Helena (me!) _

_**Disclaimer:** Já cansei de dizer que eles não são meus, embora eu desejasse que sim.... A musica também não é minha, afinal, acho que todos vocês conhecem a nossa versão abrasileirada de My Dear, encerramento da Fase Hades Inferno._

_Ah, quase que me esqueço... Ela é quase toda contada em flashbacks, sinto muito, achei que ficaria mais real assim._

* * *

**My Dear ~Takusu Mono He  
****Reluz o luar e as estrelas  
****Brilha o amor por onde você for  
****O fogo aquece o frio  
****E acende o meu coração**

**É você que me conduz  
****Minha Guerra, Minha Paz  
****O abrigo da alma e a coragem que faz  
****Nosso sonho se realizar**

**Vamos lutar, juntos nada pode nos deter  
****O amor é a fonte do nosso poder  
****E acreditar que o novo dia vai amanhecer  
****Recriando a luz do Sol, só pra nos aquecer**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**O velho mestre caminhava cauteloso, se arrastando sorrateiro pelas sombras do tão protegido Santuário de sua deusa. Era tarde da noite. Tarde o suficiente para todos dormirem, restando apenas os guardas inúteis, porém fiéis que protegiam com suas vidas os locais mais distantes do templo principal. As estrelas brilhavam sob o manto negro que se estendia até onde seus olhos cansados eram capazes de ver.

Mas jamais seria tarde o suficiente para rever aquele a quem mais amou. Nunca seria tarde demais para ele. E nem complicado demais. E nem cansativo demais. E nem arriscado demais...

Atingiu o vasto campo às costas do templo de Athena. As terras da antiga arena aonde travaram sua primeira batalha na Guerra Santa pareciam ainda mais sombrias, banhadas pela escuridão profunda que prenunciava a chegada de tempos mais difíceis. Flutuou pelo caminho conhecido já há tanto tempo, sempre tendo como guia seu eterno coração apaixonado.

Com o pouco sorriso que seu velho rosto já bastante enrugado permitia, sentou-se no chão, sobre a grama macia e as flores silvestres, que cresciam tão puras em meio a tanta desgraça. Com os olhos perdidos nas nuvens que encobriam parcialmente o céu e a lua tão vistosa, procurou dentre todas as constelações que brilhavam soberanas. _Gêmeos, Aquário, Câncer, Peixes..._

_Áries... _Era ela quem mais brilhava naquela madrugada silenciosa.

Deixou que sua mente lhe levasse a dimensões distantes enquanto deslizava os dedos pela grama, sendo remetido a um tempo de paz que há muito desejava ter de volta. Seu amor preenchia cada ínfimo espaço daquele Santuário. Cada pedaço de terra a ser banhado pelo sol forte da Grécia. Bastava a Dohko fechar os olhos e todas as brincadeiras e beijos roubados retornariam como se estivessem sendo vividos pela primeira vez.

Sentiu uma alegria gostosa, plena, a invadir-lhe o corpo no exato momento em que uma brisa suave, com perfume de jasmim, tirou-lhe o capuz que o igualava às sombras. Viu com um prazer sublime milhares de cristais de luz o envolverem. Um milhão de estrelas eternamente reluzindo pelo amor dos dois.

– Você demorou, meu amigo. Me desculpe se está tarde, mas a cada ano fica mais difícil vir lhe ver. – a voz, mesmo sussurrada, rompeu o silencio mórbido e sufocante da madrugada fria.

Dohko não esperava nenhuma reação daquele seu amante impassível. Tão frio como Áurus, às vezes. Mais frio do que Camus, sempre. No entanto, quente. Lábios, pele e olhos mais ardentes do que as chamas infindáveis do inferno. Lascívia e impulsividade ocultas por uma sempre máscara de frieza, arrogância e altivez. Mas bastava apenas uma palavra, um toque, e toda aquela imponência e arrogância se desmanchavam. Davam lugar a um homem sonhador, alegre, apaixonado.

E ele mesmo demorou tanto a descobrir este homem em Shion! O ariano, por mais que tentasse, jamais conseguiria exprimir seus sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa. Dohko sabia bem que aquela máscara de altivez servia apenas para proteger um coração amedrontado. Não devia ser fácil carregar o fardo de ser o ultimo de sua raça, manter suas tradições acima de tudo e ainda ceder a sua vida pelo bem estar da humanidade.

Mas Shion sempre fora tão forte! Tão corajoso! Sempre acreditou tanto no coração bom das pessoas, por mais que ele mesmo negasse a existência do seu próprio! Jamais deixou de acreditar na vitória de Atena, mesmo temendo-a. Amava esta terra que aprendeu a aceitar quando lhe foram tirados seus maiores tesouros, amava a vida, por mais difícil que fosse a de ser um cavaleiro. E no auge da desesperança e da solidão, agarrou-se à única fraqueza capaz de tornar um homem mais forte: o amor.

Dohko refletiu um pouco... Há quantos anos já não esperava o reencontro com o amigo? Há quantos anos já não vivia apenas das boas recordações que tiveram juntos? Daquele fim de tarde na arena de treinamento, que fez Shion esquecer-se de sua posição sempre acima de tudo, sempre tão superior, alheio ao mundo....

_**OoOoO**_

_Os dois jovens treinavam sozinhos na arena. Já era quase noite, mas tanto um quanto o outro estavam acostumados a lutar por horas, até tarde, desde que estivessem juntos. O sol se punha no horizonte, tingindo as ruínas gregas em suaves tons de laranja, vermelho e azul, cobrindo preguiçosamente os oponentes que se atracavam com um misto de fúria, amizade e respeito._

_Ambos se soltaram, ofegantes pelos golpes repetitivos e pelo esforço demasiado. O tronco moreno e bem desenvolvido do chinês, já desnudo e praticamente coberto de suor, subindo e descendo ao compasso do de Shion, a pele branca como leite quase toda exposta devido ao laço de sua túnica que se desfez. Amigos em pé, frente a frente, perdidos na imensidão de olhos verdes e violetas._

_O mundo parecia não mais existir para o tibetano, que sentia sua racionalidade se esvair à medida que suas insânias tomavam vida própria, sentindo seus lábios queimarem e suas maçãs do rosto corarem consideravelmente. Os segundos pareceram se estender, seus sentimentos fluindo de modo a tomar espaço ao seu redor. Shion caiu na tentação de se deixar levar, inclinando-se cada vez mais na direção do chinês...._

– _Dohko, espero que você não me odeie pelo que estou prestes a fazer... – o jovem fechou os olhos, pendendo levemente sua cabeça para o lado direito, liquidando de vez o curto espaço que o separava do amigo._

_Encostou sua boca na do outro jovem, pressionando de leve, no que deveria se parecer com um beijo. Foi só um suave e quente roçar de lábios, mas que lhe fez percorrer uma onda imensa de calor e desejo pelo corpo, aquecendo seu coração e reconfortando sua alma. Amaria Dohko eternamente, agora tinha certeza disso. E embora o toque tenha durado apenas alguns segundos, foi o suficiente para Shion perceber que a felicidade em sua vida dependeria somente do libriano. _

_Abriu os olhos ainda relutante, endireitando-se perante aquele que se tornaria o pilar de seu sofrimento a partir de agora. Fitou o companheiro e, por mais que conhecesse Dohko, por mais que soubesse de suas reações nas mais diversas circunstâncias, não conseguia decifrar aquele olhar estático e a fisionomia séria que emolduravam seu rosto. Shion sentiu seus olhos arderem por lágrimas teimosas e suas bochechas queimarem ainda mais, sentindo o amargor do arrependimento tomar-lhe o peito._

– _O que está fazendo, Shion? – a única fala de Dohko a respeito de sua atitude (loucura, na mente do ariano), o fizeram ter certeza de que havia cavado sua própria sepultura. Ou ali enterrado seu coração para sempre._

– _Perdoe-me! – murmurou fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Não permitiria, nem mesmo a Dohko, vê-lo chorar. Não deixou que o libriano respondesse, abandonando-o na arena e correndo o mais rápido possível até sua casa, Áries. Preferia não ter que ouvir as palavras de rejeição que fatalmente o machucariam mais do que ignorar a existência desse seu amor._

_Trancou as portas da primeira casa sem nem mesmo mover um dedo, atirando-se na cama e consentindo que sua dor fluísse como o rio que segue seu fatídico curso, mesmo sabendo que desaguará no mar. Suas lágrimas não o levavam a lugar algum, e também não eram capazes de extenuar o sentimento de culpa e de repulsa por si próprio, mas o confortavam. Enlaçou o travesseiro e encolheu-se em uma posição fetal, abraçando os próprios joelhos, na esperança de se sentir ao menos um pouco protegido de si mesmo._

_Shion não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo havia remoído sua dor, em algum momento de seu choro adormeceu. Sabia sim que já era bem tarde e que provavelmente havia perdido o horário do jantar no refeitório. Mas seu estômago não sentia fome e seu corpo não sentia frio, mesmo com a chuva pesada que caía lá fora e com o vento gélido que percorria os corredores da primeira casa. Estava apenas encolhido sobre a cama, ainda abraçado ao travesseiro já bem molhado e revendo a cena que o faria sofrer pelo resto de sua vida. _

_Provar um doce e não tê-lo nunca mais era penoso demais para qualquer criança. Viver seus dias com o amigo tão próximo e não podê-lo tocar era demais para Áries. De repente um soluço, e mais outro, e mais outro, e uma sucessão de lágrimas que insistiam em brotar, mesmo Shion já acreditando ter secado toda a água de seu corpo. Mas seu coração ainda tinha tanto a chorar, rezando para que a morte viesse logo e o levasse da melancolia que se tornaria sua vida de agora em diante._

– _Você fica lindo chorando num carneirinho de pelúcia verde, Shion. – Dohko havia desencostado a porta do quarto o suficiente para ver o amigo deitado na cama, mas como Shion não o notou, decidiu-se por escancará-la de vez e iluminar ao menos um pouco a penumbra em que se encontrava o ariano. – Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes na frente das outras pessoas. – embora sua voz tivesse um ligeiro tom de divertimento, a seriedade das palavras pareciam adagas a transpassar o corpo e principalmente o coração de Áries._

– _Por favor, Dohko, não me zombe! – implorou o tibetano num fio de voz que com certeza faria desistir o pior dos carrascos. Dohko percebeu que não precisava ter descido até a primeira casa para sentir a tristeza que emanava daquele único e frágil corpo, a isso bastava apenas se concentrar um pouco e buscar o cosmo do amigo, mas precisava sim descer até Áries para secar as lágrimas sofridas que eram derramadas em sua honra. _

– _Eu não vim aqui para te zombar, Shion. Eu vim aqui para te beijar._

– _O quê!? – foi a única coisa que o ariano conseguiu perguntar antes de sentir seu corpo ser içado para cima e envolto pelas mãos fortes e gentis do libriano. Shion abriu bem os olhos ao constatar-se frente a frente a Dohko. E só então percebeu coisas sutis como os braços quentes ao redor dos seus, aquecendo a pele fria exposta ao vento, o tecido macio da camisa de seda chinesa de encontro ao seu peito nu, os narizes quase se tocando de tão próximos. _

_Por um instante Dohko se perdeu nos olhos violetas, levemente rosados e já tão vermelhos pelo choro incessante. Uma lágrima correu sozinha pela face esquerda de Shion, e que foi colhida imediatamente por um toque gentil, um carinho leve no rosto mais do que desejado. Dohko passou a língua por seus próprios lábios, puxando ainda mais o tibetano contra seu corpo, resvalando suavemente em seus lábios ressequidos. Fechou os olhos pela metade, acompanhando cada movimento do carneirinho enquanto aproximava suas bocas. _

_Shion jamais teria uma defesa eficaz contra o libriano. Nem mesmo se colocasse a parede de cristal entre eles conseguiria conter os lábios curiosos que dominaram os seus com tanta facilidade, num beijo daqueles que apenas havia visto, mas nunca experimentado. Sentiu-se derreter nos braços de Dohko, deixando que ele percorresse cada canto de sua boca, ensinando, explorando e deleitando-se com os tímidos gemidos que escapavam de Shion toda vez que o apertava ainda mais...._

_**OoOoO**_

Dohko olhou mais uma vez a constelação de Áries. Ela e Libra estavam tão próximas hoje. As lembranças ainda estavam começando a retornar, apenas. E aquela noite havia sido tão longa... Tantas outras coisas aconteceram em uma mesma noite... Coisas boas, que seriam lembradas eternamente e coisas ruins, que destruiriam a felicidade dos dois novos amantes. Tudo exatamente numa mesma noite, como naquela que ainda estava por vir...

_**OoOoO**_

_Sentindo o peso leve do ariano em seus braços, Dohko pousou-o delicadamente sobre os lençóis brancos que revestiam a cama. Macia, pensou ao encostar de vez a pele de leite e sentir-se afundar no colchão com o amigo sob si. Por um momento ele não soube se estava se referindo a cama ou ao tibetano, que tinha as bochechas mais rubras do que a fita de sua túnica. Decidiu apenas observar a beldade que respirava um tanto ofegante pelo beijo roubado. E continuou assim, observando... Pensando...._

_- Dohko.... Dohko.... – chamou Áries, mirando bem os olhos do amigo. Não satisfeito e visivelmente enfadado com o estado de torpor do chinês e com a posição nada íntima entre eles, Shion procurou os olhos parados, sem piscar, e passou a mão direita pela frente, comprovando que o libriano estava mesmo sonhando acordado. Rolou os olhos e não pensou duas vezes...._

_Meteu-lhe um sonoro tapa na cara!_

_- Ai, Shion, doeu!! – Dohko esfregou a bochecha, tendo certeza de que ficariam os cinco dedos estampados na face. Fitou o amigo bastante irritado, desde que se dava por gente Shion o batia quando queria chamar sua atenção. Maldoso, e sem nenhuma vontade de libertar o tibetano, remexeu-se sobre o corpo pouca coisa maior que o seu, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas de Áries. _

_Shion, que já estava incomodado com a cara de pau de Libra, se mexeu um pouco e cruzou os braços, impedindo o outro cavaleiro de se aproximar mais. – Posso saber o quê o senhor está fazendo aí? – ele teria arqueado uma das sobrancelhas se as tivesse. Exigiu uma resposta enquanto Dohko deslizava as mãos pelos cabelos verdes, puxando-os para fora do corpo de Shion, que ficaria careca se continuassem a se remexer sobre os fios. De certa forma o ariano se sentiu mais aliviado com o gesto e até teria agradecido, se ainda não esperasse uma resposta._

_- Oras, não parece óbvio? – Dohko respondeu apoiando as duas mãos espalmadas no colchão, sustentando seu tronco para poder observar o ariano de longe. Mas desta vez sem se perder em pensamentos! _

_- Er.... Não. – respondeu Shion aceitando finalmente o fato de que não entendia bulhufas do porque de estar deitado em sua cama com o amigo (amado) sobre si. Sentiu suas bochechas arderem, detestava admitir que não sabia de algo. Ainda mais para Dohko. E olha que eram raras as vezes em que Dohko sabia mais do que Shion._

_- Shion, Shion... __Tsc, tsc, tsc... __Eu vim aqui para amar você. – o libriano respondeu baixando-se novamente sobre o corpo do tibetano. De que diabos ele está falando, pensou Shion não gostando nenhum pouco do tom de voz incomum do amigo. Usaria a palavra sensual, se o ariano soubesse o quê isso significava... Mas de certa forma não podia negar que estava apreciando (e muito) o corpo quentinho e os olhos tão brilhantes que lhe eram dirigidos com tanta ternura. Era bom, muito bom._

_Shion sentiu seu coração disparar novamente ao ver os lábios tão próximos. Não perdeu a chance de descruzar os braços e, perdendo um pouco da timidez, enroscou ambas as mãos nos cabelos curtos de Dohko, adorando a maciez dos fios entre seus dedos e o arrepiar da nuca do chinês enquanto apertava-a de leve. Suspirou entre o beijo, notando um pouco divertido que algo insistentemente pressionava contra sua coxa, tentando imaginar o que poderia ser._

_Dohko abandonou os lábios do amigo, dando maior atenção a outras partes de sua musculatura. Shion tinha um cheiro tão gostoso, algo como lírios e jasmim, era único. Apoiou o nariz contra o pescoço de Áries, sentindo um pouco mais do cheiro e da textura daquela pele. Mordiscou de leve, começando a intercalar lambidas e beijos suaves, enquanto suas mãos fortes vasculhavam o tronco abaixo do seu. Libra enroscou os dedos em um dos mamilos de Shion, fazendo-o tomar um leve susto._

_Embora constrangido, o ariano tinha que admitir que os lábios de Dohko eram mágicos. Vez ou outra soltava um suspiro mais longo, apreciando a maestria com a qual o chinês regia seu corpo. Sentindo-se mais feminino do que o normal, Shion se pôs a pensar até onde Dohko chegaria com os lábios, ou se seu corpo agradaria o companheiro, ou até mesmo se isso não passava de uma piada por parte de Libra. Foi assim perdidinho que não notou quando Dohko tomou um de seus mamilos na boca, mas não sem antes deixar uma visível marca em seu pescoço. Certamente ficaria roxa mais tarde._

_E então, compreendendo o tamanho do envolvimento dos dois, Shion teve um insight: o "algo" insistente pressionando em sua coxa era o membro de Dohko! Ohhhhh....... Esperava realmente que isso não fosse uma brincadeira, caso contrário uma Revolução Estelar seria pouco para o libriano. Mas Shion perdeu completamente a capacidade de raciocinar quando sua túnica foi levantada até acima das coxas e as mãos cuidadosas de Dohko escorregaram por suas laterais, apertando com força suas nádegas. E sua surpresa estava apenas começando._

_Dohko apalpou com carinho as coxas lisas de Shion. Sem pêlos no corpo, como todos de sua raça. Voltou-se com uma cara safada para o ariano: ia aprontar. Ainda com os olhos fixos no amigo, puxou de vez a roupa de baixo do cavaleiro, deixando-o desconcertado. Deu uma risadinha e perdeu-se novamente nos lábios de Shion, beijando-o ainda mais impetuoso do que antes. Quando Áries já havia relaxado o corpo, Dohko moveu ambas as mãos em uma única direção, fixando-se em um único ponto: o membro de Shion. _

_Áries prendeu a respiração. E abriu os grandes olhos violetas, fitando Dohko com um semblante assustado. Dali a diante não sabia mais o que aconteceria. – Acalme-se. – pediu Dohko sorrindo e confortando seu coração que, se continuasse assim disparado, com certeza sofreria um enfarto! Shion acenou com a cabeça, consentindo a Libra que continuasse com o que ia fazer. Ele não sabia o que era mesmo..._

_Com cuidado, Dohko foi abandonando o corpo de Shion, que protestou ao não sentir mais o calor do chinês. Paciente, Dohko escorregou a língua pelas coxas do outro, atingindo-lhe também a virilha. Beijou, sugou de leve. Passou languidamente uma das mãos pelo membro de Áries, ainda acompanhando sua reação. Quando julgou que o ariano já estava se acostumando às carícias, passou a língua quente pela extensão pulsante, prenunciando a travessura que seguiria depois. _

_Shion podia garantir que o Santuário inteiro, mais Atena e de bônus Hades também, haviam escutado seu grito, tamanho o susto que sentiu quando Dohko tomou seu membro na boca. Até mesmo a chuva tinha parado para que pudesse expor ao mundo sua surpresa. Libra não deixou de apreciar o gesto, sugando-o ainda com mais força, ora ou outra apertando suas nádegas e mordiscando a pele sensível. O tibetano podia jurar que ia explodir, tinha certeza que seu sangue estava correndo ao contrario, decorrente do batalhão de sensações múltiplas, todas a lhe enlouquecerem. _

_Só não conseguiu explodir porque Dohko o tirou da boca antes que pudesse atingir o orgasmo._

_Ficou furioso, mas seu rosto já estava vermelho o suficiente para que o chinês notasse. Voltaram à posição inicial, com Dohko encaixado entre suas pernas. O diferencial era que Dohko já havia se desfeito das roupas. Agora, com os corpos totalmente nus, Libra mordeu os lábios, beijando-o mais uma vez antes de levar sua mão à própria boca, encharcando alguns dedos com sua saliva. Shion assistiu a cena intrigado, sem entender muito bem, como tudo naquela noite... _

– _Relaxe. – foi tudo o que Dohko falou antes que escorregasse aquela mesma mãozinha para outras partes do corpo do ariano. Desta vez Shion não gritou. Manteve-se em silencio, mas teve ganas de esganar o chinês quando sentiu uma dorzinha chata, num lugar não muito acessível. Mal tinha conseguido se acostumar a ela e sentiu um outro dedinho abusado e depois mais outro, os três deixando de lhe irritar quando tocaram um lugarzinho mágico, fazendo-o pular na cama. Desta vez de prazer._

_Shion suspirou. Podia ser inocente, mas não era burro. Já havia entendido muito bem o que Dohko estava prestes a fazer, então segurou sua mão, chamando-o:_

– _Vem._

_Era a resposta que Libra esperava para tomar de vez o corpo do amigo. Dobrou os joelhos de Shion, facilitando o acesso e posicionando-se na entrada para seu interior. Fitou o rosto do tibetano, e lentamente começou a penetrá-lo, vendo-o vez ou outra segurar uma careta de dor. Shion fechou os olhos, abraçando-o com mais força à medida que o sentia romper suas barreiras naturais. Contornou instintivamente a tatuagem nas costas do chinês, sentindo-se estranho, porém completamente feliz de ter o amigo quase inteiro dentro de si._

_O libriano suspirou ao sentir um leve ondular de quadris e iniciou um vai e vem lento, aprendendo junto ao outro corpo um ritmo cadenciado que pertencia apenas aos dois. Dohko tomou a boca de Shion, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo-o gemer e a cama ranger enquanto se movimentavam. O chinês, ciente de que podia matar ainda mais Áries de prazer, tomou o membro renegado momentos antes entre seus dedos, acariciando-o junto com seu ritmo. Não demorou muito ao ariano perceber que ia novamente explodir. Mas desta vez Dohko iria junto!_

_Libra deixou que um rosnado alto, longo, escapasse por sua garganta enquanto sentia-se despejar dentro de Shion, ao mesmo passo que o tibetano mordia os lábios, vindo entre os dois corpos. Dohko deixou o peso tombar sobre o corpo do amante, afundando o rosto no pescoço macio, tentando regularizar a respiração descompassada. Áries, por sua vez, abraçou frouxamente o amigo, acariciando os cabelos já grudados na nuca._

– _Te amo, Dohko. – suspirou Shion tentando manter o amante entre seus braços, mas seus membros pesavam toneladas e o cansaço começava a atrapalhar. _

– _Também te amo, Shion.– respondeu Dohko fechando os olhos e beijando o pescoço macio. _

_Adormeceram...._

_O cavaleiro de Libra saiu da cama ainda naquela madrugada. Deixou Áries dormindo entre os lençóis e caminhou pela primeira casa, tentando em vão ignorar a sensação de perda que o tomava. Abriu as portas de entrada da casa, vendo o céu tornar-se já laranja e as estrelas morrerem no horizonte. As poças d'água ainda se esparramavam por alguns degraus, tornando a arquitetura rústica tão mais triste. _

_Shion não caminhou mais do que três passos afora de sua casa, não tinha coragem de encarar Dohko naquele momento. Suspirou, fazendo-se notar. Claro que o chinês já se sabia observado. Claro que também já sabia da partida iminente. Até mesmo os céus haviam chorado naquela noite que daria fim a tantas vidas. Esperavam apenas o sinal de que a Guerra começara de verdade. _

_O ariano, enrolado parcamente no lençol de sua cama, tentava guardar o máximo daquela noite em sua mente, para que pudesse lembrar sempre que estivesse só. Por mais que desejasse, não conseguiria adiar essa guerra por muito tempo, e muito menos adiar toda a dor que estava por vir. – Eu vou embora, Dohko. Meu mestre me treinou para ser o Sacerdote, meu lugar não é aqui. Athena prefere que eu fique em Jamiel e me assegure de manter este Santuário findada a Guerra Santa. _

– _Eu já esperava por isso. Prefiro lhe ver longe a vê-lo lutar, Shion. – o chinês virou-se para o recém-amante, tomando as mãos delicadas entre as suas, beijando-as e apertando-as de leve, tentando aquecê-las na manhã fria. Abraçou o amigo, na angústia de talvez não tornar a vê-lo. Em uma única noite haviam passado de amigos a amantes e novamente apenas amigos, tudo por causa de uma Guerra estúpida entre deuses que pouco se importavam com os sentimentos humanos. Eles não conheciam o amor, por isso cometiam atrocidades uns contra os outros, pensou entristecido. Talvez algum deus com um bom coração e um pouco menos de egoísmo se apiedasse do jovem casal...._

_Já fazia dias que lutavam contra os espectros odiosos de Hades. Nem Athena e nem o Senhor dos Mortos estavam ganhando. Pela primeira vez na historia das batalhas entre o bem e o mal eles empatavam, com o mesmo número de perdas e com o mesmo número de vitórias. Exatamente empatados._

_Dohko levou a mão direita sobre o ombro ferido, espiando seu adversário por entre as mechas de sua espessa franja. Ele não teria muito tempo de vida se continuasse assim, apanhando e apenas se defendendo. Suspirou. Estava cansado, sujo, machucado. Buscou em sua memória um motivo, uma recordação que o desse forças para continuar e vencer. Lembrou-se dos cabelos verdes e da pele de leite. Não podia morrer, não sem vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez. _

_Vários de seus companheiros de prata e bronze já haviam tombado, e mais três de ouro se encontravam na mesma situação ao seu redor. Eles eram os mais fortes e defendiam a terra por amor, mas eles mesmos já não encontravam em si o amor necessário para continuar. Ouviu três gritos conhecidos, companheiros que davam sua vida para culminar também a de seus inimigos. Ele não podia desistir agora! _

_Aplicou todo seu cosmo em um ultimo golpe, teria que ser o suficiente. Acertou o espectro de Wyvern bem a tempo de impedir um contra-ataque. Três dourados mortos, mas um dos Três Juízes derrotado. Uma perda enorme para Athena, mas ainda assim menor do que para Hades. E agora precisavam restabelecer suas forças antes de irem ao Mundo dos Mortos, combater contra os espectros remanescentes e guiarem a deusa da Sabedoria até o deus inimigo...._

_Dohko soltou as partes de sua armadura no exato momento em que pisou na mansão de Jamiel. O cansaço já não tomava mais o seu corpo, pois dava espaço ao desejo que o consumia de rever o amante. E ele chorou, chorou ao ver seu carneirinho dormindo tão sozinho, tão desprotegido. Deitou-se ao lado do rapaz, frente a frente encarando-lhe o rosto sereno, se perguntando quantas outras vezes poderia vê-lo novamente. Shion abriu os olhos apenas para se assustar com o homem de olhos tristes que o observava. Aquele não era seu Dohko._

_Sentou-se na cama, fitando melhor o estado do chinês. Poucas eram as partes de seu corpo que não continham escoriações e hematomas. A que ponto estava aquela guerra então, se até mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro estava tão ferido? – Dohko, o que... – ele não teve coragem de continuar. Não precisava. Podia ler tudo naqueles olhos. Era só uma despedida, a ultima sem dúvidas. Voltou-se à cama, acolhendo o libriano exausto em seus braços._

– _Amanhã partiremos para o Inferno, eu precisava dizer adeus. – Libra sussurrou apertando a cintura fina ao redor de seus braços, pousando um beijo morno no pescoço de Áries. Não deixaria o companheiro saber dos amigos mortos, das derrotas constantes e das vitórias sofridas sobre os espectros. Não o deixaria saber que Athena havia liberado o uso de armas, numa ultima tentativa de proteger mais seus cavaleiros. Beijou os lábios quentes, sentindo o corpo arrepiar-se sob o seu. Precisava disso só mais uma vez antes de se abandonar ao desespero...._

_Dohko acordou sentindo falta do ariano em seus braços. Era cedo e o dia começava a despontar no horizonte. Julgou-o em algum outro cômodo da casa, por isso não se importou em tomar um banho e vestir a armadura mais uma vez. Encaixou arma por arma, sentindo-as pesar sobre suas costas. O destino do mundo estava nas mãos de oito feridos cavaleiros e de uma deusa que mesmo vestindo sua armadura já estava tão sofrida quanto eles. Apenas um milagre poderia salvá-los de uma derrota iminente._

_Ou uma força de vontade ainda maior. _

_A primeira coisa que Dohko viu quando chegou à porta da casa foi um reflexo dourado, reluzindo junto aos raios de sol que começavam a brilhar. Os cabelos longos e verdes balançavam ao som do vento, ora ou outra enroscando nos contornos da armadura de Áries. Shion o esperava no topo do penhasco, assistindo o ultimo nascer do sol em terra. Em seu braço esquerdo pendia seu capacete, última peça a ainda ser vestida, e em sua mão direita empunhava uma espada dourada. _

– _O que está fazendo, Shion?_

– _Eu vou lutar. – havia uma determinação fria em seus olhos, nem mesmo sua deusa seria capaz de detê-lo naquele momento. Aliás, Athena não o havia convocado para a guerra. Ela mesma o havia ordenado que ficasse em Jamiel, onde estaria seguro para depois assumir o Santuário. Era insanidade, mas ainda assim uma fagulha da esperança de que tanto precisavam. Shion estava em melhores condições do que qualquer outro guerreiro, seria de profunda valia nesta ultima batalha... Mas era seu Shion!_

– _Não! Você não vai! – Dohko avançou alguns passos na direção do amigo. Não sabia o que ia fazer, mas não ia deixá-lo sair dali. O libriano segurou com força o pouco do braço desnudo de Áries, forçando os dedos na pele branca e macia ainda inteira. Quanto tempo ainda até que os espectros abrissem fendas e fizessem jorrar sangue daquele corpo, pensou. Muito, no que dependesse dele. Quase nada, se Shion continuasse com essa fome suicida por lutar._

– _Você não vai me impedir, Dohko. Você sabe que não. – Shion o respondeu como uma lâmina fria, quase cortante. Ele podia não conhecer os horrores dos campos de batalha, mas conhecia as profundezas do coração humano, sabia muito bem que a esperança que brota em um coração apaixonado é mil vezes maior do que aqueles que carregam apenas ódio.– Eu não vou ficar aqui parado sabendo que a escolta que levará Athena ao inferno conta com quatro cavaleiros de ouro estropiados e cinco meros cavaleiros de bronze, se dermos sorte de Fênix aparecer!_

_Sempre tão teimoso! Dá para discutir com um ariano? Questionou-se Dohko desanimado, porém abobalhadamente encantado com tamanha bravura. Era seu amante, impossível não se encantar! Deixou-se ser puxado para um beijo carinhoso, apaixonado. Alguma luzinha vermelha piscava cada vez mais distante em seu cérebro... Que fosse aos quintos! Queria mesmo era beijar seu Shion..._

_Athena atingiu o vasto campo negro, árido, cercada por seus cavaleiros. Cinco dourados dispostos à sua frente: Lídius, Áurus, Shion, Dohko e Allas. O restante e mais fracos, às suas costas. Todos em piores condições em relação um ao outro, parecendo carne retalhada se comparados ao exército de Hades. E ainda assim, lutando bravamente para proteger a terra que tanto amavam._

_Lutaram e sangraram como homens grandes. Como homens sim, pois alguns não passavam dos dezesseis anos de idade. Crianças carregando armas e o peso do mundo em suas costas. Shion olhou de relance o amigo de cabelos perolados, ele parecia entristecido. Há apenas alguns dias Peixes havia visto __sua __amante perecer diante de seu inimigo, o mesmo espectro que lhe garantia uma morte dolorosa e sofrida. Puxou Allas apenas a tempo de salvá-lo de um golpe mortal, mas não impedindo que ele próprio fosse vítima de Garuda, sendo arremessado há metros de distância._

_Dohko tinha razão. Ele não fora feito para lutas... _

_Não soube dizer quando desmaiou no meio de tantos cadáveres. Sentia o corpo todo doer e não tinha sequer forças para se sentar. Sentia o sangue escorrer de diversas escoriações, e a cabeça zanzando, uma sensação estranha de perda, embora soubesse da vitória de sua deusa. Olhou ao seu redor, a terra batida levemente avermelhada... O céu se tornando laranja gradativamente... Ainda estava no Inferno?_

_Estava, infelizmente. Deslumbrou os corpos caídos e mutilados dos jovens companheiros. Allas jazia estirado ao seu lado, o corpo e a armadura já sem o brilho típico do cavaleiro mais belo dentre os doze. Esforçou-se o quanto pôde para erguer o tronco,virando-o de lado antes de fazer qualquer movimento brusco, tomando cuidado ao sentir suas costelas se deslocarem. Pelo menos umas duas quebradas, se desse sorte. Rolou sobre o braço direito e ao tomar impulso, deparou-se com a cabeça do pisciano pouco mais à frente, caída alguns metros colina abaixo._

_O susto fez Shion cobrir a boca com a mão, esquecendo momentaneamente das dores. Por pouco ele mesmo não estava decapitado por sua própria espada, caída estrategicamente centímetros acima de sua cabeça. Sentiu-se tonto e nauseado. A vontade de se entregar aos braços da morte foi maior ao notar o estrago daquela batalha. Haviam tantos corpos e tantos rostos._

_Mas nenhum deles que o lembrasse do chinês._

_Pôs-se de pé, apoiando o tornozelo machucado com a espada em sua mão direita. Caminhou passo a passo na busca de rever o amante. E quando não suportava mais a dor de se manter em pé e vivo, sentou-se ao chão, rezando a Athena que lhe concedesse o bálsamo da morte..._

_Dohko estava menos ferido que os inimigos ao seu redor, sem dúvidas. Estava vivo, afinal. Mas encontrava-se em um local diferente daquele que se recordava ter lutado... Toda a extensão de terra à sua frente encontrava-se parcialmente avermelhada, inclusive o mar que se estendia ao horizonte. Talvez pelo sol, ou pelo sangue... Sentia-se afortunado por não ter descido o penhasco por completo, sendo escorado por uma enorme pedra coberta de lodo. Já era meio caminho para reencontrar seus amigos!_

_Qual não foi sua decepção ao encontrar tantos cadáveres conhecidos. Tantos jovens mortos. Impossível não se desesperar ou enlouquecer com aquela visão. Forçou as vistas, borrada pelas lágrimas e pelo sangue de um corte no supercílio e vasculhou o chão em busca dos cabelos verdes que tanto amava. Nada. _

_Caminhou cambaleando vez ou outra, não se demorando muito na despedida dos companheiros. Estavam em paz. Varreu o suor e a franja da testa, passando a mão pelo rosto. Estava cansado e dolorido, mas e daí? Seu coração falava mais alto do que qualquer desconforto naquele momento. E já estava mesmo tão prostrado e enojado de ver tantas mortes que considerou ser apenas uma alucinação seu cavaleiro reluzente sentado há poucos metros de si próprio._

_Aumentou o passo, pouco se importando se estava no seu limite físico. Sorriu diante daquele que fora sua razão para lutar. – Shion! – puxou-o pelo braço, esquecendo-se do quão machucado o outro estava. Ouviu-o gemer e se arrependeu de tamanha brutalidade, mas o desejo de ver novamente aqueles olhos falou mais alto, obrigando-o a sustentar o peso sobre seu corpo. _

_Mais uma vez tinha seus olhos borrados pelas lágrimas, mesmo que fosse de felicidade. Colocou Shion de pé, enlaçando-o tão apertado que o ariano acreditou morrer sufocado apenas em um abraço. Sem perceber, Áries deixou-se ser embalado ao som melodioso de Libra cantando uma canção antiga que aprendera com um cavaleiro japonês. _

_-Towa ni Round And Round… Hatenu Endless Sun… Yoake wa mata kuru kara… __Kimi no soba ni iru nosa… Onnaji tokiwo ikiteru nosa… __Itsumo... Atoe ae nai toki mo... Kokoro de kata wo kunderu nosa... In The Sky... – o tibetano fechou os olhos, sentia seu corpo tão fraco. Deixou-se ser amparado por Dohko, escorregando suavemente ao chão. Estava tão feliz por vê-lo bem..._

_Dohko esperou o amigo se recompor para dar-lhe a noticia. Quase três dias após aprisionarem Hades e eles já estavam com seus destinos traçados. O chinês esperava jarros quebrando, uma enxurrada de palavras feias, gritos e mais gritos raivosos naquela manhã triste do Santuário. Athena acabara de falecer e levara consigo a ultima fagulha de esperança por um futuro mais agradável aos dois. Libra esperava mesmo de tudo, menos aquelas lágrimas._

_- Eu sinto muito, Shion... – por mais que tentasse era impossível ao chinês fitar os olhos que tanto o encantaram. – Eu queria poder ficar mais tempo... _

_- Está tudo bem... – o tibetano sorriu, sem conseguir conter o choro. Libra não precisava falar nada para que se entendessem. Não eram necessárias palavras de despedidas ou juras de amor. Bastava um olhar. Mas ainda assim, Shion precisava lhe fazer um ultimo pedido. – Apenas... Dohko.... Promete que quando eu morrer, virá me ver ao menos no meu aniversário? – Áries sabia mais do que ninguém que era tolice lutar contra seu destino iminente. De quê lhe adiantaria gritar? Ou quebrar as coisas? Se até mesmo a morte já lhe havia sido negada... Resignou-se em aceitar um último adeus. Um último abraço daquele que sempre teria seu coração. _

_- Você não.... _

_Dohko teve sua frase cortada pelos dedos longos e macios de Áries. – Ssshhhh... Apenas prometa! – pediu recostando sua testa na do chinês, sentindo seu hálito quente, prenunciando o beijo que os tornariam definitivamente amigos de novo. Shion abraçou mais uma vez seu amante, reconfortando-se com a certeza de sua morte. Independente de quanto tempo ela demoraria a chegar._

___**OoOoO**_

O velho mestre já não agüentava passar tanto tempo sentado quanto gostaria, além de quê as estrelas começavam a morrer no horizonte. Hora de partir mais uma vez. Porquê as despedidas tinham que ser sempre tão tristes? Apoiou-se na bengala e pôs-se de pé. Jogou novamente o capuz negro sobre o rosto e avançou uns poucos passos à frente, gesto este que apenas se permitia quando dizer adeus.

- Durma bem, meu Shion. Em breve me deitarei contigo... – murmurou Dohko deixando que mais lágrimas retornassem ao rosto cansado e sofrido. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, depositando na ponta de seus dedos um pequeno beijo. – Feliz Aniversário, meu amor. – completou dispondo sobre a lapide fria de mármore escuro o beijo destinado ao seu eterno amante.

Da mesma maneira como adentrou o Santuário de Athena, Dohko o deixou, se esgueirando pelas sombras que ainda restavam no findar daquela noite de 30 de março. Desta vez, seu coração sentia-se mais leve por finalmente saber que estariam juntos para sempre. Em breve...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Okay, acabou! Eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas.... Era para ser só um simples presente. Eu não ia deixar passar em branco o aniversário do meu personagem favorito, não é?**

**Gostaria de agradecer à minha miguxa Theka Tsukishiro que me ajudou tirando as dúvidas de última hora e dando opiniões muito bem-vindas! Thanks, Theka!**

**Ah, a musica que o Dohko canta nada mais é que Friends In The Sky, do anime...  
****E bem, se vocês gostaram... Please, deixem reviews!! E se não gostaram também deixem, já disse que é só avisar e eu paro de escrever...**

**Bjoks e Até a Próxima!  
****ByeBye!! **


End file.
